A Brothers Bond
by Torie714
Summary: What can happen when Harry and his brother Riley get blessed by the four founders and an ancestor they didn't even know they had. I suck at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1

A Brothers Bond

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters they belong to J.K Rowling. I only own Riley and the story.

 ** _WARNING:_** there are some talk about sexual abuse in this story please don't read it if you can't handle it. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Thank you.

 **Chapter 1**

It was quiet in the Dursley's house that was unusual Harry thought. I wonder where they are. Harry and his little brother Riley Potter had been abused by their relatives for years. Harry was nearing his 16th birthday and Riley was turning 15 both on July 31st. Harry had been two years old when his parents were killed by the Dark Lord, but somehow he and Riley lived and were sent to live with their aunt and uncle. They were so close to escaping with their godfather, but Sirius was dead now killed by Voldemort's pet Bellatrix. He was jerked out of his thought by the front door slamming shut and footsteps on the stairs. Uncle Vernon was coming.

"Boy! He yelled as he slammed the lock open "Get downstairs and fix dinner and take that worthless piece of shit you call a brother with you."

Harry rushed down the stairs to find Riley under Dudley's foot.

"What are going to do about it runt?"

Harry just reacted, he tackled Dudley and punched him in the nose, but quickly lost the upper hand. Dudley pulled a reversal flipped Harry around and slammed him to the ground and pounded on him. He could hear Uncle Vernon yelling and hitting Riley he tried to break free but Dudley was much bigger than him. He fought back as hard as he could. Hearing Riley's pain filled cries flooded his ears, but he couldn't fight anymore. The last thing he saw before passing out was Riley breaking free from Uncle Vernon and he desperately hoped he was running, but he knew better.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office preparing for the upcoming term when there was a knock on his door "Come, ah Severus what can I do for you my boy?"

Severus stepped into the headmaster's office and sat in the chair in front of the desk on the right like always. "I have some information for you headmaster, although I'm not so sure it is useful."

"Ah, what's Voldemort up to? I'm sure together we can figure it out." he said ignoring the potions master's flinch.

"He wants Riley Potter, the dark lord believes he can turn him against his brother or at least use him."

"I don't think that that will happen, but we will keep a close watch just to be safe. There is something special in both those boys."

He was about to ask the headmaster what he meant but he was cut off by the fireplace roaring to life. "What is that?"

"Not sure." He said as he approached the fireplace the pain filled scream of a terrified young man filled their ears. "Oh god. Severus, fetch Madam Pomfrey, and Minerva and meet me in the entrance hall hurry."

"Headmaster was that who I think it was?"

"Yes it was now please go."

The potions master rushed out of the headmaster's office thinking about that terrified scream what could make a boy scream like that? And how did he project it like that? He pushed the thought aside and went to gather those requested. Ten minutes later Severus, Minerva, and Madam Pomfrey were standing with the headmaster at the entrance hall.

"What's going on Albus?" Minerva asked

"I can't answer that because I don't know, but I believe it's bad. I have lowered the ward so we can apperate to the Dursley's on the count of three."

They turned on the spot and briskly walked up to the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. They heard Harry Potter yelling for his little brother. "RILEY! Leave him alone you're going to kill him. Get off of him! Please, stop!"

They burst through the door and froze by what they saw. Vernon was sitting on Riley with a branding iron in one hand and beating him with the other. Severus quickly stunned Vernon and Dudley while Minerva went to Harry. Madam Pomfrey checked on Riley.

"Nurse, take the boys back to Hogwarts while we deal with this." Albus said his voice shaking with anger he pointed his wand at the remote sitting on the end table "Portis."

"Come Harry dear let's get out of here." Minerva said as she picked up a crying Harry and led him to the portkey. Madam Pomfrey already had Riley in a full body bind.

"Nurse how bad is he?" Albus asked.

"I can't answer till I can do a full examination."

"Very well take them we will meet you when we have dealt with this."

"What are you going to do Albus?" McGonagall asked.

When he looked at him there was no smile no twinkle in those blue eyes. "Don't worry about it just take care of the boys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus and Albus watched as they disappeared with the boys. "Sir, what are we going to do with them?"

"We will wait for Arthur Weasley. He is the new Minister of Magic. After we have found out what has been done here we will decide then." Albus said as Arthur stepped out of the fire.

"Minster we have a couple of disgusting muggles here for you." Severus said sneering at the man and his son at his feet.

"These two have beaten, starved and merlin knows what else to Harry and Riley Potter for years. They are yours for now. I have two students to tend too. Goodnight Minster." Dumbledore said as he and his potions master stepped into the fire. The green flames roared and they stepped out into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing by two beds near the middle of the room that held two sleeping boys. As they approached Madam Pomfrey waved them over.

"How are they nurse?" Dumbledore asked

"Harry had some cuts and bruises and he hasn't eaten in about three days. Nothing too serious."

"And Riley?" Severus whispered.

They all turned to look at him in surprise he had never used either of the boys' names before. "Riley is about the same, but he has suffered severe burns on his back and abdomen. My greatest concern, however, are with the bones in his legs. They look as if they've no room to grow."

"What could have caused that? And how did it go unnoticed?" McGonagall asked staring down at Riley.

"I asked Harry, but he wouldn't answer me he just sat next to him saying he was sorry. I had to give him a sleeping draught to calm him down. It was never caught because Riley was never in here he's a shy boy."

"I wonder what he has to be sorry for…" Severus mused.

"We will have to wait till morning to ask them. I would like to know if Riley knows he called us with his mind. For now we will let them rest." The headmaster said as he ushered the others toward the door.

The teachers were heading to the door when they felt a warm breeze sweep through the room. They turned back to see four ghostly figures standing around Harry. Professor McGonagall moved to intervene. "Wait, don't. They aren't in danger. Just let it go."

They watched as the four figures place their hands over Harry, a blue light glowing around him, illuminating his figure. Then they moved to Riley and did the same, but a fifth figure appeared and placed a hand on Riley's head and his body glowed gold. He spoke and his words filled the room with power. "You are the first of mine to carry the gift in a long time, you will be powerful and strong just as your brother, but only together will you vanquish the darkness. You must find it in yourself to conquer the fear."

With that all of the ghost disappeared. Madam Pomfrey looked at the headmaster. "What was that?"

"It will be discussed in the morning. I suggest we all get to bed." With a twinkle in his eye the headmaster left the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry was the first to wake in the morning. He reached for his glasses and sat up. He looked around till he found Riley. He got up and sat on the edge of his little brother's bed to protect him from the nightmares that would surely come. They always did after a trip with Uncle Vernon. Harry looked up at the sound of a door opening he put his finger to his lips. He didn't want to wake Riley. "Good morning Madam Pomfrey. I take it you are the one who patched us up?"

"Yes, Harry I did. And Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came to your rescue last night."

Harry looked up at Snape's name he could see the anger and sadness in her eyes. "Snape helped us?"

" _Professor_ Snape Harry, and yes he did. He, the headmaster, and Professor McGonagall will be around shortly to talk to the both of you."

Harry looked down at his brother and whispered, "How much did he hurt Riley?"

"He was a little banged up but…"

Harry cut her off, "No, not the beating the other thing."

"What do you mean Harry? What other thing?"

Harry was about to answer her when a hand grabbed his. He looked in his little brothers eyes and he could see the shame and fear so he shook his head and said nothing. Madam Pomfrey was going to press, but the door opened and the headmaster, followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall, approached them. Harry squeezed Riley's hand and turned on the bed to face the teachers. "Morning Professors."

"Harry, may we have a moment alone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to my brother."

"He's safe here, please. We need to talk."

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey led Harry to the other side of the infirmary. Harry sat down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Harry, you were going to tell me something, but Riley stopped you. We need to know what it was." Madam Pomfrey said looking down at Harry.

"It's not my secret to tell….." Harry said glancing over at Riley.

"Harry, I understand you don't want to betray your brother's trust, but we need to know." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry looked at his little brother as the tears welled up in his eyes. As he turned to look at Dumbledore a single tear fell from his eye. "Vernon did things. Awful things."

"Go on, Harry." Madam Pomfrey said with tears in her eyes.

"He hurt him, he has always hurt him."

"Harry, why were you apologizing?"

"I couldn't get him out."

"What do you mean?"

"The cage. I couldn't get him out of the cage." Harry sobbed.

Silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and crouched down in front of him. "I know you are upset, but you need to get control if you don't want to scare Riley. Dry your eyes, go get your brother, I want you both to get cleaned up."

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered as he walked back toward Riley.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey followed Harry back toward Riley and the others. Dumbledore signaled to McGonagall and Snape not to say anything yet. They watched as the boys entered the bathroom and shut the door. "What did Harry tell you, Albus?" McGonagall asked, her eyes still on the door.

"Vernon did things to Riley?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"What kind of things?" Snape asked warily.

"Awful things. Vernon kept Riley in a cage, and that's not the worst of it…" Dumbledore said lost in thought.

"The cage would explain the way his legs are." Madam Pomfrey said. "I want to scan them again when they come back."

"Sir, you said that the cage wasn't the worse of it…" Severus said softly looking at him.

"What could be worse?" McGonagall asked in horror.

"Taking advantage of a child." Dumbledore said almost inaudibly.

"You mean…?"

"I'm assuming from what Harry said."

"Albus…. What do we do?"

"Nothing we can do until he's ready. We let him come to us. That's all we can do."

"I want Vernon's head mounted in my dungeons." Snape said disgusted.

"Don't you worry my boy, Riley and Harry will get justice." Dumbledore said coldly. "For now, we help the boys. I have a feeling things are about to change for them."

Harry and Riley walked into the loo and shut the door. Harry headed for the shower first. When he came back out he didn't see Riley. Panic welled up in his chest. "Riley? Where are you?"

"Here." Riley said softly.

Harry walked over to the cabinet Riley was curled up leaning against it. "What's wrong cub?" Harry asked crouching in front of him.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Will we have to go back?"

"No, we won't go back. I don't care if we have to run. I won't let you go back. Ok?"

Riley looked up, a shy smile on his face. "Ok."

"Good. Now get in the shower." Harry said picking his brother off the floor.

Ten minutes later both boys were dressed and ready for the day. Harry and Riley left the bathroom, and walked back toward the teachers.

"Ah, now that everyone is present there are a few things I want to discuss." Albus said. "Harry, Riley I'm sure you know by now we came and got you last night.

"Yes, sir." Riley said speaking for the first time.

Dumbledore sat in the chair next to the bed, he sighed inwardly when he saw Riley flinch. "Riley, do you know how we found out what was going on?"

"No, sir."

"You are very special Riley."

Harry seeing the doubt in his little brothers eyes held his hand. "Riley's special, sir?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, Harry as are you." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm not special, sir. Harry might be though."

"No, Riley you are to. Both of you need each other to defeat the darkness." Everyone turned around at the new voice in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A tall slender man with a long white beard stood in the center of the room with a broad smile. "You are more capable than you know young one. Both of you will be powerful as you hold the blood of all four founders within you. Harry you are a protector, strong, brave, but not impulsive. Riley you are special because your mind is much different than an average wizard."

"What's so special about my mind?" Fear shone in his eyes as he warily asked.

"You called us. You called out with your mind." Severus said as he walked closer to Riley. "That is an amazing gift."

"I don't remember that. I was scared… Uncle Vernon…" Riley trailed off. His eyes burned from trying to hold back tears.

Harry squeezed his little brother's hand a little tighter. "Riley Harry, I know your lives have been filled with fear and pain, but you will overcome that and become who you are destined to be. On your birthday your magical inherence will kick in, and everything will change. Don't worry my sons your family and friends will help you along the way. You may even find friends in unexpected places." With that the man started to fade away.

"Wait," Harry called "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin and you are my descendants, good luck my sons."

Everyone sat there silently when Dumbledore spoke "Well, then we have about a week till your birthday till then I say we enjoy ourselves."

"We are staying here, sir?" Riley asked a glint of hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Riley you are free. You never have to go back there." Professor Snape said with a ghost of a smile.

"Sorry sir, but why are you here? I thought you hated us." Riley asked not meeting his eyes.

"Boys, I owe you a big apology," he said "I never knew you were in a situation like that. If I knew, I would have looked out for you better. My hatred of your father clouded my judgment and I thought you two were just carbon copies of him. I am sorry for that no one should have to go through what you have in your life. I promise from this day forth I will help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, sir." Riley said meeting Snape's eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we eat I am sure you both are hungry. If it's all right with Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling.

"I don't see why not, but I want to see Riley later on this afternoon for a check-up." Madam Pomfrey watched Riley stumble a little as he followed his brother toward the Great Hall. She hoped she could find a way to reverse the damage to his legs, or he might become paralyzed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later on that afternoon Riley headed alone to the hospital wing for his check up with Madam Pomfrey. He wondered what he was going to say if she asked him about all the things Uncle Vernon did to him. He was deep in thought as he entered the hospital wing and was promptly jolted back to reality by Madam Pomfrey.

"Riley, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked her face full of concern.

"No, ma'am. Just thinking about something."

"Okay. Can you lay on your back so I can run a scan on you please?"

"Sure." He said a little wary.

He took of his jacket and laid on his back as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him. He closed his eyes when the piece of parchment appeared with a list of every injury he has ever had. He could hear her breath hitch, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Sher cleared her throat and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Riley, can you tell me where some of these injuries came from?"

He really didn't want to but he said "I'll try."

For the next hour she went through the list of broken bones, bruises, and scars that covered his body. He was starting to relax slightly it seemed like she wasn't going to ask the question he was dreading. Of course his hopes were dashed with her next line of questions.

"Riley, has your uncle ever touched you?"

He just stared at her. What was he supposed to say? That Uncle Vernon use to visit him in the night. That if he refused or fought that he would be locked in the cage in the back yard. He could feel his hands shaking, taking a calming breath to keep his voice from shaking him said "It doesn't matter anymore ma'am."

"Riley, it does matter. I have to know so I can help you."

"No ma'am it doesn't. I'm fine." Riley said with a forced smile.

"Did he touch harry? Can you tell me that?" She asked hoping to get some kind of answer.

"No, he didn't, and I don't want to talk anymore please." He said trying to keep the pleading out of his voice.

"Okay, but I'm here if you ever want to talk about it. I'm finished with your exam, I just need you to take these potions then you can go."

Riley downed the potions before retreating to his room that housed him and harry. That night he was plagued with his worse set of nightmares in months when he woke up he could still here his uncle's laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They next two weeks went by fast for both Harry and Riley the next day would be the first day of the new school year. Riley was excited to see his friends and start his new classes he was allowed to set for his OWLS early so he was bypassing his fifth year and joining his brother in sixth year. This year would be interesting he couldn't wait to tell his friends he was going to be with his brother in sixth year. He was exhausted after training with Harry and Professor Snape, he just can't seem to tap into whatever special power Merlin thought he has. Maybe Merlin was wrong he thought as he fell into the world of horrors.

(Dream Sequence)

He was standing outside in what looked to be the Forbidden Forrest, he could hear someone talking in hushed tones as he walked closer for a better look. Riley could see two Death Eaters standing in the middle of the clearing; they appeared to be waiting for something.

"Why are we just standing here, its freezing?" the shorter of the two complained.

"Because, we have been ordered too. We have to wait for the creature, and deliver its instructions."

"What is this creature anyway?"

"You'll see."

Creature? What creature could they be waiting for? Riley thought. He walked closer to the Death Eaters just as he heard the flapping of wings. Then Riley felt a tug, and the dream changed. He was now standing in front of the castle, fire burned the trees filling the normal pink tinged of sunset sky with smoke turning it black. Bodies littered the grounds of the front yard the smell of blood and burning flesh filled his nose as he hit his knees. He heard a shout of victory, and lifted his head to see Voldemort with his arms raised in celebration. He felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and met the gaze of Merlin he could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

"You must find it within yourself, or all will be lost to the dark."

"What is there to find?" He yelled in frustration tears running down his face. "I failed, I'm not special. I don't understand what you see in me"

"You will understand soon child." Merlin place a finger on Riley's forehead, and his world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't written in soo long here is the next chapter.

Riley woke with a start and rushed to window just to be sure that nothing was burning. he sighed and ran a hand through his short hair it wasn't real. It was already early morning and he knew sleep wasn't going to happen so he grabbed a t-shirt and his jeans to go for a run. He ran out the front doors and down the path that lead to the lake. Once he got there he was sweating and out of breath so he sat down on the bank to watch the rising of the sun. He didn't know how long he sat there after sunrise, but he knew he had to get back so he headed back to the castle. As he got closer he could hear shouting panicking he put on a burst of speed and barged through the Great Hall. He saw his brother sitting on the bench at Gryffindor table crying. He ran dropping to his knees sliding to a stop in front of him. "What's wrong Hare?"

Harry threw his arms around Riley "What's wrong? he shouted I woke up to find you were gone. You can't do that cub."

"oh... he said sheepishly Sorry big brother."

"It's okay little brother. What were you doing anyway?" Harry asked leaning away from his brother.

"I went down to the lake to watch the sunrise. I lost track of time that's all."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really just thinking about everything that has happened."

"I see. Well, we should get ready the train arrives soon." With that the two brothers left the Great Hall to get ready for what they hoped would be a quiet term, but of course that was not meant to be.

Later that night students having arrived Riley was sitting at Gryffindor table with his friends Carter and Zach on either side of him waiting for the sorting to start. Carter tapped his hand "Riles you alright? You have barely said anything tonight."

Riley had been thinking about the dream he had that morning he turned and forced a smile "Yeah I' am fine Car."

Before Carter could reply the doors to the Great hall opened and the first years were led in. After the sorting when everyone was eating Riley let his mind wander back to the dream he had. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread that settled into his chest. He knew something was wrong, and of course he was right when a loud roar filled the ears of everyone in the Great Hall. "What the hell is that?" someone asked.

No one had an answer. Everyone was silent as the thunderous sound of footsteps approached the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore stood "Everyone remain calm." he shouted, however no one could hardly hear him over the high pitched laughter that could only come from one person; Voldemort.

"You will turn Harry Potter over to me, or my army of giants will take him. You have thirty minutes to decide."

Riley looked down the table, and locked eyes with Harry. He knew Harry would fight to his last breath, and Riley decided he would be there beside him. Riley didn't really believe Merlin when he said he was special, and he didn't understand if Merlin was part of the dream or not. However, like hell was he going to stand by and let Voldemort hurt anyone. Harry was always there to hold him after Vernon 'visited' him, and Riley was going to be there for him.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted "Listen up, Fourth years will lead the younger years back to the common rooms while one professor stands outside each common room. Fifth years will set up on the roof with the prefects in charge. Your job will be to fire spells, and anything you think will help at the giants aim for the eyes. Sixth and seventh years along with the remaining professors will face the army on the ground. If we stand together Voldemort WILL NOT WIN!"

Cheers sounded all around "Now battle stations, defend our school."

Riley headed to where the sixth and seventh years were standing, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. he turned finding himself looking into the gray eyes of Zach. "Where are you going Riles? You're a fifth year."

Riley gave them a half-hearted smile "No I' am not. I haven't had time to tell you, but I took my OWL'S this summer. I' am a sixth year with my brother, so I fight on the ground."

"No way. Carter said shaking his head "You should be on the roof with us. Its safer there."

"Car, it maybe safer, but it doesn't change the fact that I' am a sixth year now. I have to go."

"Damn it Riley. You just turned 15, not only that with what you been through your legs aren't strong enough."

"I know what has happened to me damn well better than you Zach." Riley replied coldly.

Zach sighed "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt. What if we ask Dumbledore he..

"Would say it's my choice, Riley interrupted and I choose to stand by my brother. I love you both, but I have to do this."

"Riley, what are you trying to prove?"

"That I'm not weak."

They looked at each other for several seconds before Carter and Zach nodded, and pulled Riley into a hug. He tensed for a few seconds before he relaxed in his friends hold. Riley was the first to pull away "Now, go up to the roof and cause some hell." They each gave his shoulder a squeeze and left.

Riley watched them go before going to stand next to his brother. Hermione gave him a look that said 'you alright?' He nodded; she smiled at him. Riley listened to Professor Snape outline a plan with others adding a few points once in awhile. Harry looked around as he draped his arm over Riley's shoulder "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

He smiled "Then lets do this, and show Voldemort that this is our school and we will not BACKDOWN!

Cheers sounded in the hall they were ready to fight. However, on a hill over looking the school Voldemort smirked he had a surprise waiting for Hogwarts.


End file.
